Commodities
The world of Elite Dangerous is partly one of inter-global commerce. Many stations have or need certain Commodities, and have fluctuating buy and sell rates which allow commanders to make money on the market. These items are divided into commodity types. Commodities can be bought and sold at any Stations that has a "Commodities Market" - accessible through the Starport Services menu. To buy and sell illegal or stolen commodities the player must find a station that has a Black Market. The availability of certain commodities can vary greatly from station to station. Generally stations will produce and consume certain commodities based upon their economy type. Prices of commodities are dynamic and will fluctuate based on a variety of factors, including as a direct result of player interaction. Trade routes and strategies can change on a day to day basis - especially in areas with a high amount of player activity. Ambitious traders can make large amounts of credits by transporting commodities which they've bought at a low price and selling at a higher price. There are many Third Party Tools that can aid in finding trade routes throughout populated space. Carrying commodities requires a Cargo Rack. Commodities are transported in Cargo Canisters. Various lists of Commodities: * Supply and Demand table of which station economies buy and sell which commodities. * An automatically populating list of commodities documented on this wiki can be found on the Category:Commodities page. * List of Rare Commodities - There are various unique rare commodities from various star systems, which increase in value the further you travel from the system of origin. (Automatically populating list: Category:Rare Commodities) __TOC__ Chemicals Chemicals are the various components created for various uses in stations and planets. ; Chemical Drugs ; Explosives ; Hydrogen Fuel ; Mineral Oil ; Pesticides Consumer Items Consumer Items are those materials and items specifically created for consumption, i.e. entertainment and ease-of-life. ; Clothing ; Consumer Technology ; Domestic Appliances Foods Foods are items grown or farmed for consumption. ; Algae ; Animal Meat ; Coffee ; Fish ; Food Cartridges ; Fruit and Vegetables ; Grain ; Synthetic Meat ; Tea Industrial Materials Industrial Materials are those materials created for industrial production, and typically support ship construction. ; Ceramic composites ; Polymers ; Semiconductors ; Superconductors Legal Drugs Drugs traded on the marketplace are legal chemicals which alter the mind and body. ; Beer ; Liquor ; Narcotics ; Tobacco ; Wine Machinery Machinery support the industrial systems of the various stations and planets. ; Atmospheric Processors ; Crop Harvesters ; Marine Equipment ; Microbial Furnaces ; Mineral Extractors ; Power Generators ; Water Purifiers Medicines Medicines promote the well-being of the populace and increase general performance. ; Agri-Medicines ; Basic Medicines ; Combat Stabilisers ; Performance Enhancers ; Progenitor Cells Metals Metals are of prime importance in space travel and combat. ; Aluminium ; Bismuth ; Cobalt ; Copper ; Gallium ; Gold ; Indium ; Hafnium 178 ; Lanthanum ; Lithium ; Osmium ; Palladium ; Platinum ; Silver ; Tantalum ; Thallium ; Thorium ; Titanium ; Uranium Minerals Minerals are found naturally and can be refined to create metal that is used throughout the world of Elite: Dangerous. ; Bauxite ; Bertrandite ; Beryllium ; Coltan ; Cryolite ; Gallite ; Goslarite ; Indite ; Lepidolite ; Moissanite ; Painite ; Pyrophyllite ; Rutile ; Uraninite Salvage Salvage generally comes from (the destruction or pirating of) other ships and thus is often times marked stolen and illegal in most systems. ; Ancient Artifacts ; Black Box ; Experimental Chemicals ; Military Plans ; Hatch Breaker Drone ; Prototype Tech ; Rare Artwork ; Rebel Transmissions ; Sap 8 Core Container ; Technical Blueprints ; Trade Data Slavery ; Imperial Slaves ; Slaves Technology Technology drives the settling of new worlds and the habitation of old systems. ; Advanced Catalysers ; Animal Monitors ; Aquaponic Systems ; Auto Fabricators ; Bioreducing Lichen ; Computer Components ; H.E. Suits ; Land Enrichment Systems ; Resonating Separators ; Robotics Textiles Textiles allow people to not be naked. ; Leather ; Natural Fabrics ; Synthetic Fabrics Waste Waste is the material generated through the consumption of materials. ; Biowaste ; Chemical Waste ; Scrap Weapons Weapons are utilized in various and varied types of ways. ; Battle Weapons ; Non Lethal Weapons ; Personal Weapons ; Reactive Armour Category:Commodities Category:Points of Interest